i l l u m i n a t i o n
by Melotone
Summary: In which Len helps to distract Gumi from terrible thoughts. [tl;dr my past self hits a record by being the first to rule34 the LenGumi ship]


**[A/N]**

 **Written two to three years ago. This also takes place in the same universe as in some fanfiction I made a long time ago so apologies for any confusion, especially in the beggining orz**

* * *

"Wow... It's so beautiful..."

Gumi gazed at the open meadow. It was now mid-summer and the moist air was occupied by thousands upon thousands of illuminating fireflies, the small, glowing lights reflecting off the lush green grass. That was not the only awe-inspiring thing about this scenic night- the dark blue sky held stars, stretched as far as the eye could see on all sides of the horizon. It was a beautiful sight for not only the green-haired detective, but for her boyfriend, Len, too. He stood closely beside her, hands stuffed in his neon yellow hoodie. Like Gumi herself, he too, gazed at the wondrous scene around them, the natural light-show shining on his pale skin and reflecting off his bright blue gaze. She was not too sure on why the blonde would wear a hoodie in summer, but she shook the thought away rather quickly, turning her attention back to the scene. Man, did she wish she had her camera right now.

They both were in a secluded part of the woods in a central park at Britain, spending their last night here as a memorable one. The two detectives had been working on a large, international case together along with some of their friends; who also worked on the case as either spies or hackers. Upon raiding the enemy's obscured headquarters, they overthrew nearly eighty criminals- some former prisoners, some not- working for a trio of brothers that led the organization they called "ZOLA". Now that the work was done, and everyone was returning to their hometowns and families, Gumi and Len- as two of the last people leaving the country- were going to celebrate their success in honor of their fallen allies. Gumi shuddered, remembering the many losses she and her friends endured by that risky action two months back. Even though she's seen many gruesome scenes in the past, she'll never be able to shake the graphic sights of their deceased friends.

"Gumi?"

The woman could hear Len question from beside her, his tone wavered with concern. Turning her head to face her lover, she blinked, her face holding an anticipating expression. She could see concern in his bright blue gaze. How long had she been day-dreaming exactly?

"Hm? Oh, s-sorry, I kinda zoned-out there for bit." She added a small chuckle at the end of her sentence, her gaze switching between him and the flying insects. Even though they been together for about three years now, Gumi still lost her serene composure around the blonde on occasion. Replace Len with any other and her reply would've flew out curt and simple. She sighed inwardly, that one stutter reminding her of the days of before they started dating. With her memories stirring in her mind, the detective silently amused herself with her old memories of before that moment in France. It felt like tomorrow, yet like three years ago and she wasn't exactly sure why or how.

Unaware to her- and as much as she loathed them- a broad, agonizing silence was now making it's way into the calm atmosphere. Her eyebrows twitched downward, creating a two-millisecond-long frown. It literally felt like somebody shoving their way between them. As Len hadn't made his reply yet, Gumi began to fidget from the rapid-building awkwardness. One of the last things she could imagine happening for a night like this. And, just as the she thought of something humorous or witty to add on to her sentence, Len spoke his reply.

"...I can't believe we got this far," he said, his glowing gaze following the fireflies. His words rather strayed from the subject- or so, the subject of Gumi's thoughts. "After all our losses from our final raid, I had doubts we wouldn't make it or we would lose, but-" he turned his head, giving the green-haired woman a warm, accomplishing smile as he locked gazes with hers- "we made it."

Gumi nodded, her eyes a little sullen from her remembrance of the catastrophic mission. Gumi's thoughts still traced around the sight of their highly technologically-intelligent hacker, Piko, sulking after the loss of his extremely close (possibly more-than-friend) companion. No one was sure what happened when they saw the lifeless body of Miki in his arms during the raid, he was too distraught to answer and immediately dropped to his usual, conserved self afterwards. He made no announcement of his leave and didn't even drop any contact info to any of his remaining acquaintances or friends. Gumi wondered if he even had any more after the loss of Miki, Gakupo and Lui. Gumi really worried about the white-haired man. He seemed crushed when he left, and she felt that they would not cross paths any time soon if not never.

Len, meanwhile Gumi drifted into another train of indecent thoughts, gently placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. Her head snapped towards him, a questioning expression planted on her pale face as her deep green eyes bore into his own. It had happened again, as much to not only Gumi's- but to Len's dismay. He plopped onto his back, the countless, delicate shoots of grass covering his face a little. He smiled, beckoning her to come down as well with the simple snap of his eyes. With no hesitation, she laid beside him, the crown of her head touching his.

In the dark blue midnight sky was millions upon millions of glittering stars. It was like a light-show with the variety of glittering lights; some were little and dim, some large and bright. Others held a bluer tint than those of green and red flickers. Mouth gaping in awe, Gumi's eyes widened to those of a child's and filled with wonder at the sight. She had to give it to her lover to cease all those horrible thoughts that penetrated her mind and senses.

"It's so beautiful..." Gumi's voice was low and soothing as she whispered to him, her emotions fading into affection and comfort. Len grinned even wider, wriggling and twisting his way to plant a small kiss on her forehead. It was awkward, especially with their side-by-side position and the fact they were laying down.

"Nothing's as beautiful as you," he said, his smile not faltering for a second as he grabbed her right hand with his left, their fingers intertwining. The young woman felt her face heat up, blinking a bit in surprise at the immense compliment.

"And nothing's as sweet as you." Gumi was done with her petty inhibitions, and twist herself onto her side to nuzzle her nose against Len's.

"And nothing's as caring as you." Len kissed again, this time on the lips. It didn't shock Gumi, they had kissed dozens of times, albeit none of them ever lost the magical feeling that always traveled down her spine. Her heartbeat quickened, and blood rushed to her ears, making them feel hot. Len stared into her eyes, those two blue pools of affection and passion boring into her own.

The detective waited a few heartbeats until she wrapped her left arm around her boyfriend snuggling her head against his neck. The stray blondes strands of his hair tickled her neck, as well as the sharp, blades of grass they lay in. She wanted this moment to last forever, with his comforting presence, the beautiful night and the fact that their flight doesn't depart until three in the afternoon tomorrow, and they could stay here till morning. She felt an arm wrap around her waist, pressing her closer to him.

Gumi pulled away from his arms, only to lean forward and give him a deep, passionate kiss. Their breaths mingled for a few moments before their lips connected, pressing and moving against one another's. Gumi, her arm no longer around his shoulder, wrapped around his neck as they kissed. Their tongues now slipped into each other's mouths, exploring them as their saliva began to mix together. Sure, Gumi and Len weren't the best kissers and things like this were often sloppy and stiff, but that didn't matter to them as they both leaned onto their arms, leaning up to sit, their fingers no longer intertwined.

Gumi then realized where this was going when Len's mouth began to travel down her neck, earning a gasp of pleasure escaping her lips. And- yeah- she wouldn't object to it, especially with the scenery and all that, but the nagging possibility of someone walking in on them was pulling at her thoughts. There was no way she was going to be caught naked in the woods by any wandering tourist.

"L-Len..." She breathed as he gave feathery kisses to her collarbone, sending pleasurable chills down her spine. He inhaled her scent, their bodies pressed tightly against each other. It was just then Gumi realized the position they were in, with Len's legs on either side of her body as she sat between his thighs. He was in mid-tug of taking off her shirt when he stopped, his glowering blue eyes looking into hers.

"Where to?" She whispered, her voice low and worrisome. Len lifted his head to give an affectionate nip to the crook of her neck.

"Here seems fine," he said, a smile forming on his thin lips. "We came here at around one, no one should be here at this time. Besides," he was now whispering in her ear, and his hot breath tickled her neck, "I'll make sure no one sees."

If Gumi could count how many times Len said "I'll make sure", and then count how many times he didn't keep to his promise, it would measure up to an immensely odd ratio. But alas, the opposite of what she was going to say flew out of her mouth. She quickly closed her lips, caught in a state of regret and pleasure. However, why was she so regretful of her subconscious decision? After all, she has been waiting for this particular moment for ages, and now that it comes, she's a nervous mess, despite dating him for three years. _Besides,_ Gumi thought, _it's not like I haven't done this before._ But Len wasn't Dell, an addictive, constant smoker who did nothing but lay in the couch and watch television as he left cigarette ashes all over the floor. Although he was protective, Gumi just couldn't allow a man like that to infect her younger sister's lungs. So, that ended the relationship between the two, and despite being on good terms as friends, they never crossed paths again.

Gumi drew in a sharp breath, already mentally preparing herself for the possible humiliation to come after- or during- this event. Len will most likely be paying attention to other matters instead of keeping watch.

As allowed to, Len went back to trailing his tongue down her collar-bone, whilst tugging the hem of her shirt up. Gumi shuddered from a crawling chill of pleasure that made it's way up her spine. This couldn't be all too bad, right? After all, they did have some coverage in the tall grass. She groaned inwardly, somehow those words weren't helping at all. Len successfully managed to discard her shirt once he was done pulling it off, and continued to undress her as he began to nip and suck at her neck. She shuddered at the touch, thoroughly enjoying the intimate sensation. Gumi could feel the tension growing, and the fact that her lover was taking his time with her bra wasn't helping her growing impatience. Another twenty seconds and Len finally managed to get the clip uncaught from the lace of her bra. Gumi, currently holding resentment for her meddling clothes, tossed the undergarment away quickly, the traces of earlier's hesitance hastily forgotten.

Len seemed to have stopped there at that point, his sucks and nips descending slowly until he finally stopped at her breasts. Gumi bent her head to steal a glance at his face, which was partially encased in his golden locks. His glowing blue eyes were fixated on her left breasts, intention swirling in his focused gaze. Before Gumi could make a dirty flirtatious comment on his expression, he clasped her left breast with his right hand. Her breathing hitched, but the moment he began to massage it, she let out a shaky exhale. He began to build up a rhythm, making the sensation even more pleasurable. Gumi then saw Len's eyelids lower slightly, then leaned his head forward to flick his hot tongue against the hardened tip of her nipple. She moaned lightly, the feeling making her shiver. Len looked pleased with himself, before tilting his head and leaning in to wrap his lips around the hardened tip, starting to suck lightly. Gumi mewled, subconsciously pressing herself against him, getting more aroused the moment she felt his erection through the fabric of his pants. Len twitched noticeably at that action, and slowly quickened the pace of his movements, his arousal beginning to show more and more as Gumi squirmed and moaned. Acknowledging his neglect toward the other breast, he repeated the same ritual as the other, slightly surprising Gumi from the unfamiliar sensation.

Len could see the effect was wearing thin, and returned to his motions of giving his lover feathery licks and kisses to her midriff. Lower, lower he went, gradually pushing Gumi to the grassy floor with him topping her, and eventually stopped just above her pelvis. As she twitched and fidgeted beneath him, Len could just hear her internal screaming saying _get a move on!_ To grant her silent wishes he slid his hands along her figure, marveling at her curves until he stopped at the waistband of her jeans. Taking his time, he pulled away at the clothes, his desire for her growing by the second.

Once he finally removed the rest of her remaining clothing, he traced his hand along her inner thigh, toward her pelvis. He stopped right at her crotch, and proceeded to separate her folds. It was soaked, layering his finger with the thick substance the moment his finger touched it. He could feel Gumi shivering now, and upon learning this, he brought his thumb to her entrance, circling, but not plunging in- not just yet. Gumi moaned, tossing and turning as she gripped at the grass. Len leaned down, pressing his lips against hers. Her moans died down a little as she began to lean into the kiss more.

Len combed through her green locks, and finally slid his index and middle finger into her.

Gumi moaned in his mouth, the grass she once gripped at now torn. This reaction was Len' favorite so far, he pulled away from the kiss, grinning as he added another digit and began to thrust them in and out of her.

"L…Len..!" Gumi arched her back, her breaths quickening by the second. She tossed and turned, her movements becoming more sudden and arousing. He thrusted them faster, his member starting to throb violently. His fingers could feel her walls closing on them, just as Gumi's squirming intensified. "Len I-I'm g-go…ing to..!" It felt like a wave of liquid washed over his fingers, just as Gumi suddenly pulled his head into another passionate kiss.

He pulled his fingers from inside her, her juices still dripping from her entrance. She eventually pulled back from his lips, her eyes glittering with love and pleasure and breaths labored and heavy from the session. Noticing this, Len lightly furrowed his brows. He was ready to point out her exhaustion and suggest that they could continue this for another time, but before he could even open his mouth to speak, Gumi abruptly rolled from beneath him. She managed to completely forget about her previously exhausted state, and leaned over toward him, her gaze sparking with desire. All previous signs of fatigue were completely gone, to Len's surprise.

"Your turn," she whispered heavily, and promptly drew herself closer to tug away at Len's clothes. She didn't take her time doing this task, as Len originally thought she would. Her movements, despite her haste, were fluid.

It wasn't long before Len's pale skin was exposed to the once cool night air. A different tension lingered about now, one that urged intimacy. Her eyes saw nothing but her lover before her, his eyes swirling with passion. Gumi was sure that her gaze reciprocated those very same emotions and visible attraction. And after a moment's silence as the two marvelled at each other's frames, Gumi took the initiative and inched closer to Len, her eyes seductive as she pressed herself against his chest.

Len savored her presence, his lips finding their way to her neck once more. She leaned into the touch, her hands travelling along Len's thigh until they traced along his length. Her expectations were fulfilled once she felt Len shiver at her touch. Her fingers slid along him, feeling each and every inch before eventually finding themselves slowly inclosing among his member. It was hardened from arousal, the tip slightly colored with a small dribble of white liquid. Len was now twitching against her, his breathing shaky as he did his best to suppress his groans.

Gumi started with a slow pace, his length slowly but surely becoming slick from pre-cum. Len sighed into her neck, his chest beginning to heave the faster she pushed and pulled against him.

"Agh... Gumi," Len grunted. Gumi couldn't help but feel even more lust build within herself when she heard him call her name.

Her strokes became faster, her movements rewarding her the harder she tugged. All the while, Len was grunting and groaning, his pants able to be heard. Gumi was having as much fun as Len was, being able to successfully pleasure her partner. It has been so long since she had started dating him, waiting for the right time to share this moment. But now, Gumi could hardly wait another second.

"Gumi..!" Len groaned aloud as he released himself. His load shot from the tip of his length, his hips pulling forward for a moment. Once Gumi felt his member soften and a familiar hot fluid coat her fingers, she pulled away to look at her handiwork, partially satisfied that she could elicit such from her lover. Len was normally an oblivious person, being that he never responded to her moves or flirts. To finally be the one- first at that- to see him like this was once considered mere fantasy to the detective. She licked away the liquid on her fingers, sparing a moment to savor the taste.

They had both had their fun now, but Gumi wasn't satiated just yet. The tension still weighed upon her; she wanted more.

She made her first move, her actions fluent as she sought to get the message across. She started by pulling him toward her, inviting him to another hot kiss. While doing this, she made it intentional to be between his legs, her knee noticably and purposefully pressed against his lower region. She felt him shudder against her before quickly catching on, and she could already feel his member slowly rise again. Once again, the woman felt herself be lowered to the lush sea of grass, her eyes closed in bliss as they made out. Len's hands slid across each and every inch of her exposed skin, and vice versa until the pair finally ceased their actions to breathe again.

Their labored breaths collided with one another, all the while two glowering pairs of eyes stared passionately into each other's.

However, it was only a matter of time before Gumi felt Len's body shift against her. His movements showed a mild sense hesitance as he silently placed a hand on either side of her body and aligned himself with her entrance. She suppressed a small gasp when he felt the tip lightly brush against her. Len's gaze met hers once more, wordlessly asking for permission. She answered with a simple, slow peck on his lips, followed by a nod. She swore she saw the edges of his lips make a miniscule tilt upwards as he returned the kiss.

Gumi heard Len release a short breath as he slowly slid in, her walls enclosing perfectly around his length. He gently drew his hips to collide with hers, careful as to not hurt her during such an intimate activity. She peered lovingly into the eyes of her lover as she felt him fill her ever so slowly. She could feel his desire for her practically radiate from him. He retracted himself, and inserted once more as he harnessed familiarity of the new, pleasurable feeling, and started developing a rhythm.

The friction between them felt unbelievably amazing, and Len, driven by instinct, began to accelerate his motions, causing a few gasps and squeaks to emerge from Gumi. The feeling was so different, and better than her first time with Dell, despite the male's inexperience. This time it was from someone who loved her, and she could feel his passion from every thrust he gave, and the small utterances of her name that were caught in his breath. Her breathing became hitched as she starting squirming from beneath him, her hips instinctively rocking in rhythm to help him go deeper.

"Ahh... Len...!" said a moan that escaped her lips. Len was grunting along with each of his thrusts, but never did the pair break eye contact.

Their bodies crashed together, her breaths labored as they thrusted and pushed against each other. Gumi eventually wrapped her arms around him during this, her nails curling slightly into his back as they moaned and screamed in union. Len's bucking and Gumi's responses almost shrouded all senses, their thoughts on each other.

"Agh... Gu...mi, ah..." groaned Len feeling a knot form within himself. With a small burst of energy, he moved faster than before, the gasps and moans that came from Gumi pushing him to go further. In response to this, the woman hooked her legs around his waist, their grip pressing tightly against him.

"Len..! Ah, Len!" cried Gumi, unaware that her nail had broke skin from the overwhelming amount of pleasure. Len's mind was too clouded to feel anything however, and so on continued his motions. Eventually the pair were unable to hold themselves for any longer, and thus climaxed, their voices merging into one. Len thrusted one last time as Gumi's walls clenched tightly against him. She tossed her head back, releasing a loud, wavering moan. Warmth rushed into Gumi as the two released themselves. Her eyes were squeezed shut from the overwhelming sensation. Stars clustered in their view as they momentarily lost their consciousness in the moment.

Len, still inside her, exhaustedly collapsed beside Gumi. In response, the woman also rolled onto her side to face him. His eyes, although tired, bored warmly into her own. The grass surrounding them was now crumpled and slick, and a comforting silence now befell them. It was only a matter of moments before they slowly drifted from consciousness, their whereabouts entirely forgotten. Gumi felt bubbles of pure joy well from within her as she snuggled against him. Len hugged her in return, once again finding his way in the crook of her neck. She felt at pure peace.

Gumi suddenly blinked awake, her mind slowly clearing out all groggiess. Len's head was nestled at the crook of her neck with his arms wrapped around her waist. One leg rested upon her hip, and... Gumi's face heated up as she suddenly became aware of a particular feeling in her lower region. His steady breathing and the sound of his heartbeat was comforting, and almost lulled the green-haired detective back to sleep. However, memories of last night crashed back, and Gumi noticed a dark sea of green surrounded the two. They never even redressed themselves after that. A startled gasp broke the silence, and suddenly, her main objective was to get out of there. Fast.

"Len, Len!" Gumi whispered, eagerly shaking his shoulder to wake him up. Thank god she hadn't slept any longer than what she already has. The deep blue sky clearly told her that dawn still had yet to arrive, but better safe than sorry- she still needed to make haste. A tired groan came from Len, his yellow hair tussled as he absent-mindedly distangled himself from her, and groggily sat up.

"Huh, what?" Len slurred, half-asleep. He seemed entirely unaware that they were laying naked in a park.

"We... we fell asleep," Gumi hesitantly put, her face flushing lightly. No matter what they had done last night, Gumi still retained her easily embarrassed nature about the whole thing.

Len seemed to wake up instantly at that moment, his dazzling blue eyes wide as he quickly registered exactly where they were. He rushed to his feet, searching for his clothes that were strewn about the place and tossing Gumi's clothes to her whenever he came across them.

Once they had dressed, they rushed for the car. It wasn't hard to find, being that the pair had only walked a few kilometers from it. Moonlight lit the park, turning blades of grass a silvery hue, and shining off the smooth steel of the vehicle before them. Filreflies no longer flee about, leaving the forest in darkness. Len fumbled with the keys for a moment, and unlocked the car.

Gumi gave a sigh of relief once she seated herself on the passenger side, leaning against the headrest with her eyes closed. Her green locks shambled around in a bedhead, and her clothes were rumpled and messy. Bits of grass clung to their clothes and hair, the strands drifting in an unknown draft every now and then. Although tired, Len shot an amused glance at Gumi, a smile spread upon his face. His hair was pointing every other direction, but it wasn't nearly as rumpled as hers.

"That was quite an adventure," Len stated, his voice suggestive. It was hard for Gumi to take it seriously though, seeing him with his hair in a disarray like that. But she couldn't point out his scraggly appearance; she herself looked much, much worse. Still, Gumi just gave a smile, too much in a good mood to be irritated at his comment.

"Oh, shut up ," Gumi simply replied, trying to stop herself from being embarrassed from her lover's teasing. She quickly sneaked a peck on his cheek, and turned her gaze away to hide her red face and wide, dorky grin she wore.

Still, Gumi had to give it to Len, because she completely forgot about all those horrible memories that once plagued her.


End file.
